


Utapri Drabble Series

by Moirica



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cockblocking, Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirica/pseuds/Moirica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of drabbles/one-shots that are inspired by asks from my tumblr ask blog. All ideas belong to those who originally suggested it, I just expanded upon them. It will be various pairings and scenarios, including ones featuring the reader. The contents will range from fluff to gen to NSFW. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an anonymous ask that requested Reiji and Ranmaru doing orgasm denial on their girlfriend.

You bit your lip as you stared at the new toy sitting so innocuously in it's box. You weren't quite sure you were ready for this but Reiji and Ranmaru had said they would keep you satisfied even while they were overseas. You hated when they were away for more than one reason but the drop in your fairly active sex life was definitely on the list. This new toy might just solve that though. A vibrator that could stimulate the g-spot and the clitoris at the same time and most importantly, could be controlled by another person no matter how far away they were.  
Your phone buzzed, distracting you from your thoughts and you looked to see a message from Reiji. Are you ready? We're waiting. You could feel your heart rate pick up as you quickly text back that you were almost ready, shedding clothes as you headed towards the bed.  
Laying back against the sheets you were sad for a moment at how empty the large bed felt without them but another buzz from your phone reminded you of the situation you were in the middle of. You quickly readied the toy, gasping a little as you inserted it inside.  
You quickly tapped a message that you were ready and then fidgeted as you waited. Suddenly the toy sprang to life, making you jump slightly. You quickly relaxed though as the vibrations stoked your pleasure. The vibrations never stayed the same pattern for very long, changing from low pulses to quick bursts to a movement that went from one half of the vibrator to the other like a tide. After a little while you began to notice a bit of a difference in how the patterns were chosen and you smiled at being able to tell which of your boys was at the controls. Reiji would choose patterns that were more teasing and light, whereas Ranmaru would pick ones that threatened to drive you towards the edge.  
You were quickly approaching that edge, the awaited orgasm that the boys had promised you even though they were away. Just when you were almost there the vibrations stopped. You panted a little as your body slowly started pull back on the edge it had almost gone over. You whimpered a little at losing the climax you had been waiting for. You wondered what had happened to make the boys stop. Maybe they were both busy for a moment. Just when you were about to text them in question, having come down from your near climax, the vibrations started again and you moaned.  
For the next thirty minutes it continued on like that. The boys manipulating the toy between your legs to drive you nearly towards the edge and then backing off before you were able to reach it. In the back of your mind you wondered how they could figure out just when to stop but you had been with them for years now and you supposed that they knew how you reacted to things. The phone next to you rang after a while and you picked it up, breathless, "Y-Yes?"  
A chuckle was heard on the other end, "Hello, my girl." Hearing Reiji's voice made you shiver and you swore that just then the vibrations picked up in intensity. "Are you ready to come yet, princess?" you heard Ranmaru say next. You nodded your head wildly but it took a few moments to find the words to match the action. "Yes! Please! Please, I want to come-" you gasped out breathlessly.  
"Now, now, my girl. Ask properly," came Reiji's chiding voice. You whimpered as the vibrator pushed you even closer, you needed to come so badly. "Please sirs, may I come?" you pleaded into the phone. You could almost hear them smiling through the phone. "Good girl," they said softly together and vibrator picked up intensity again, this time not stopping until it drove you ever the edge.  
You lay panting afterwards, certain that you had not come that hard in a long while. "Are you okay, princess?" you heard Ranmaru's voice ask from the phone. You smiled, "Yes. Thank you, that was amazing." You heard them chuckle on the other end, "We're glad princess. We'll be home tomorrow night and I promise it'll be even more spectacular." The idea of them returning home made you extremely happy. "I love you," you said quietly into the phone, yawning into your hand. "We love you too. Goodnight," you heard them say before the call ended and you drifted to sleep, dreaming of what would come tomorrow.


	2. Good to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked for an angsty drabble of Masato and his fiancee where they like each other but have a hard time expressing it. This is what came out of it. It is also a song fic in a way, heavily inspired by the Marianas Trench song "Good to You", check it out if you'd like as it's a very good song.

Masato fidgeted nervously beside his father as he waited for the announcement to be done with. How had he let everything come down to this? His dreams as an idol had crashed and burned so spectacularly after they had lost the award to HEAVENS. STARISH had been forced to disband and without the group behind him Masato had found it difficult to find enough work, in some ways he did not want to continue as an idol without the rest of STARISH beside him and so he had left. He had gone crawling back to his family and had been grudgingly let back in to the family business under one strict condition, he had to marry his fiancée, the one he had called it off with before they had even met. Somehow his father had managed to convince her family to still give him a chance and so here they were, to announce the wedding officially in front of the families of some of Japan’s leading conglomerates.  
He heard his father make a soft grunt and he looked up, his eyes spotting the family heading towards them. His eyes locked on to the girl that he would be marrying and they widened. She was beautiful. She was dressed conservatively but still managed to be very attractive. He could feel his heart beat a little faster in his chest. They said nothing to each other as their father’s discussed the various arrangements that had to take place and made the announcement to the crowds around them.  
After what seemed like hours they were finally given the opportunity to talk. Masato cleared his through roughly. “I am very sorry about all of this. I am sure that this had caused you much-,” he began but her scoff cut him off. She leveled a glare at him, “Look, Hijirikawa. I don’t want to hear your excuses. You went and messed up and now it’s up to my family to clean up the mess. You are lucky that my father is kind enough to continue forward with this.”  
Masato felt his gut drop a little, it was clear that she did not like him at all. Even though they had only just met for the first time he couldn’t explain why the thought of her not liking him made him sad. Perhaps it was just self-preservation but he was sure it was more than that. “Yes, I understand,” he said quietly, looking away with more than a little shame. “I hope that you will give me the opportunity to earn back my honor,” he added, not willing to leave it at that. He had the feeling that they could be good together, he couldn’t explain it but she seemed like a very collected and competent person and she was beautiful in his eyes. They could be good for each other he just knew it.  
She was pulled away before she had a chance to respond and Masato rejoined his father’s side as he watched her go. Perhaps he would write to her, he was always able to explain his thoughts better on paper. 

She stared at the letter in her hands for what must have been the thousandth time. Masato had sent it to her what seemed like ages ago, though it had only been a few weeks. She had not seen him since the night their marriage had been announced and she had been so rude to him then. Yet he had still sent her a letter.  
She did not know why she had been so rude to Masato that night. There had been so many changes happening so quickly and she had gotten scared and lashed out. After Masato had canceled the wedding before she had been free, to love at least, something she had never expected and she had let that idea go to her head. Then he had come back and suddenly the wedding was on and everything had changed. She had seen Masato before they had met that night, though only through television screens and such. She had seen his rise as a member of Starish, had fallen in love with his music, and also seen his dramatic fall. What she had never expected was them to call the marriage back on. She had not known how to wrap her head around marrying Masato and so she had lashed out at him instead.  
She had been so scared after that night that she had ruined everything just trying to keep herself together that night. That hadn’t been the real her, it had been the dutiful and trapped daughter. But then the letter had arrived and she had been shocked to see it. She poured over it once and then twice and then more times than she could keep track of as she read the neat lines on the paper. She was sure that by now she had analyzed every single bit of meaning that could have been conveyed in those lines yet she still could not find her words to reply.  
She knew though that this could be the start of something good. Masato would be good to her and she was certain that she could do the same for him. She had to tell him that. Sitting down at her table she set her pen to the paper and tried to convey her thoughts back to him, knowing she could never achieve the elegance of the letter she had received but wanting to try anyways.

Masato saw the letter sitting on the table and smiled as he noticed the address. _She wrote back_. This was the start of something good finally, he could tell.


	3. An Unexpected Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Syo and Ai's first time. This is the awkwardness that resulted. I will hopefully add another chapter with the conclusion at some point. I promise!

Syo was not sure when it had gotten this far. Shirts had long since been discarded, thrown off to some side of the room and all he could feel was the warmth radiating from where their bare skin touched. He was still surprised at how warm Ai’s skin could be sometimes, considering his distinctly non-human origins but when they were together like this Ai was almost always warm.   
The warmth was just one sensation to pay attention to though and at the moment there were plenty of others as well. The feeling of Ai’s skin against his lips as he trailed kisses along that pale and perfect neck, the sound of Ai’s breaths becoming more and more ragged with hints of a moan not quite ready to come out yet. Syo loved that he could affect his senpai in such away, take away his usual calm demeanor.   
He was so lost in what he was doing to the blue-haired idol that he barely registered when Ai’s hands deftly slipped into his pants. The hand squeezing his ass was nothing but encouragement to continue his actions, to grind just a little harder against the other male. When a lithe, warm finger brushed against his opening he froze. Once he realized what it was that he had felt he pulled away. “A-Ai! What are you doing?!?” he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush.  
Ai just blinked up at him in confusion, as if he didn’t understand why Syo had pulled away. “Is that not usually the next step in being intimate with someone? From my research that is where our actions were leading and so I took the initiative,” Ai explained calmly, “Is that not where our actions were leading? I assumed since Natsuki is away for the night that you would wish to become more intimate, you are always complaining that we cannot do intimate things because he is around.”   
Syo gaped a little at his boyfriend’s logic. He was right on most accounts, Syo knew he often complained about not being able to be close to Ai because Natsuki was around. They had been together for a while now but they were still keeping it a secret and that meant that they never really had much time to do things like this. Maybe that had been exactly where he had wanted their actions to lead tonight but he hadn’t expected Ai to touch him there. He was supposed to be the one touching Ai, wasn’t he?   
He knew his face was bright red as he tried to explain this to Ai, “W-Well, maybe I do want us to do that sort of thing… But that doesn’t explain why you were touching me there! I’m the guy, that’s supposed to be my job!” The blue-haired idol laughed at his words, “Syo, we are both physically male.” This just made the shorter idol even more annoyed though and he pulled away from Ai.   
Syo could feel Ai moving behind him, getting up from the couch and fishing around on his side of the room. No words were said but somehow that didn’t surprise Syo, Ai never said things without thinking them through. He wondered where Ai’s thoughts were on what they had been doing anyways. It was always Syo who initiated things like that, maybe Ai wasn’t interested but then again he said he’d been researching hadn’t he. What exactly had he been researching?  
“Ai-“ Syo started, looking up to find where the other male had gotten to and he was a little surprised to see him standing right in front of him. Ai dropped a bag into his lap and Syo opened it with a frown to find a variety of intimate necessities including various kinds of lube and condoms. “Eh!?! W-WHAT? Where did you get this?”   
“I believe those things are required for intimate activities, yes?” Ai questioned. “That is what my research led me to believe at least, though there were several…stories that used some very strange items instead of these. These were by far the most common however,” he explained to Syo who was still staring at the contents of the bag in slight disbelief.   
“Syo, I love you. I like being close to you and I would like to learn more about these kinds of things with you,” Ai said softly, leaning in and ghosting his lips against Syo’s.  
Syo could not help but to kiss back but when he pulled away he glared a little at Ai. “St-stupid! Why didn’t you just say that in the first place!” he grumbled. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked up at Ai, “I still don’t see why I have to be the girl…” Ai just smirked as he pressed the blonde back into the couch, “You will never be a girl Syo but just be quiet and let me conduct my experiment. I promise you’ll get your chance as well, I test all of the different possibilities at some point after all.”   
Syo couldn’t find words to protest Ai’s logic and so he found himself reluctantly giving in to his boyfriend’s wishes. “F-fine then! As long as you promise that it won’t always be me,” he grumbled. Ai smiled at him and leaned in to press his lips against Syo’s, “Good. Now where were we?”


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Masato, and Ranmaru encounter an old childhood friend at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an anon asking for a oneshot of Masato and Ren kind of fighting for their childhood friend's affection. It took on a life of it's own and Ranmaru decided to join the party too.

Ren adjusted his tie as he looked around the party. He looked every bit as handsome as you remembered him being when you were children and you were grateful that you were able to come to this party. If you remembered correctly than Jinguji-san was here because of a photoshoot he and some other idols had just finished. It was very much like the parties from your childhood, many large and important families represented. You wondered who else from your childhood would be here, perhaps Hijirikawa or Kurosaki were here as well. You had all been relatively close, as close as you could be from rival families, as children.  
“Jinguji-san, is that you?” you questioned, approaching him from behind.  
Ren started a little at the sound of his name and looked around to find who had spoken. His eyes landed on you and roamed across your features, trying to place your identity. After a moment there was a spark of realization as he recognized you. “______?” he questioned, matching your now grown features to what he remembered of his childhood friend. Despite not really liking his past all the time you certainly held a fond place in his memory and seeing you all grown up made him incredibly happy.  
“It has been too long _____,” he added, turning a bit of his charm on to you. He had had a bit of a crush on you when you were little and what he was seeing at the moment was obviously enough to rekindle it even a little bit.  
“It really has,” you replied, “Though really I feel like I see you all of the time now that you are an idol. You’re quite popular, Jinguji-san.”  
“Why thank you, ______,” he replied, his lips curving into a small smirk. “But really, I must insist you call me Ren. We’re childhood friends after all, ne?”  
You could not help but to blush a little at his forwardness. “Just as modest as I remember too,” you quipped, which made Ren laugh.  
Ren was quite content to chat with you for a while and you spent time catching up on everything that had happened in your lives. Ren was even so bold to tease you about your reaction when he asked if you were married.  
It was not long before another voice called out from behind Ren, “Jinguji, are you ready to go yet? I think we’ve been here long enough.” Ren glanced over his shoulder and spotted Masato approaching.  
“Hijirikawa. I was just speaking to ______. Do you remember them?” the orange-haired idol asked, watching his friend for his reaction. They had all been childhood friends after all.  
Masato’s gaze moved to you from Ren and his lips turned up into one of his more rare smiles. “Hello again, ______. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you at one of these, a few months right? The party after the premiere of my last play?” he questioned.  
You smiled and nodded, “Yes, that was the last time. You’re still well?” You’d had the chance to catch up with Hijirikawa the last time you’d encountered him but it still made you happy to see him again. From the smile that still lingered on his face he was still happy to see you too.  
Masato nodded and was about to answer you when Ren cut him off. “Wait. Hijirikawa, you’ve run in to _____ before now? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wasn’t aware you’d be interested, Jinguji. You are always talking about how you’d like to forget your childhood,” Masato replied, raising a blue eyebrow at his friend.  
Ren scoffed, “Obviously I didn’t mean ________ here. After all, why wouldn’t I want to see an old friend again? Especially one as gorgeous as _______.”  
“Is that all you care about Jinguji?” Masato asked. It was obvious that he was being a little bit aggressive towards his usual friend. He couldn’t help it, it had been nice to reconnect with you and in all honest Masato was hoping that he would have more time to get reacquainted and perhaps more.  
Ren had known Masato long enough to have an idea of where this was heading. He could feel their old rivalry rising to the surface from where it slept more often than not lately. “Of course it’s not, Hijirikawa. There is obviously much more to a person than their appearance but unlike you I’m not afraid to appreciate beauty when I see it,” he tossed back at the blue-haired idol.  
Masato turned a little red but his face set into an expression that said that he was not going to give up any time soon. You wondered if maybe you should step in and say something but they were already at each other again before you could.  
“Just because I can act like a gentleman does not mean that I cannot appreciate someone’s appearance. There is something to be said for acting like a gentleman, Jinguji, and not like some flirt.”  
“A gentleman is more than capable of complimenting a person that they like Hijirikawa, it is hardly a sign that someone’s affections are less than true. People like to hear good things about themselves. Is it my fault that words of love come easy to me?”  
“Words of love? Your ego has gotten much too large. If you think that someone like _______ will really be impressed with all of your flirting then you should think again.”  
“Oh? And I suppose you’re my competition are you? No offense Hijirikawa but you will probably bore _______ to death on your first date.”  
“Date? Who said anything about a date?”  
“You see? This is what I am talking about. If you can’t be forward enough to even think about a date with someone you clearly have interest in then you don’t stand a chance.”  
Their argument, which had started quietly between them, was starting to pick up volume at this point. You fidgeted nervously and tried to figure out a place where you could pipe up and try to stop them. It seemed a little ridiculous that they were fighting over you anyways, though you were flattered. It really reminded you of when you were all children though. “Ah, so this is what they are fighting about,” a voice piped in behind your ear.  
You turned to look into heterochromatic eyes and the smirking face of Ranmaru. He had been yet another of your small group of childhood friend, though you had never been as close to him since after his family’s downfall you’d never really seen him again. “Kurosaki-san, it’s been a long time,” you said quietly, caught off guard by his sudden appearance.  
“It has been, _________. I’m glad you remember me,” the silver-haired man, stated. His eyes were now looking you over and you couldn’t help but to blush under his gaze. “Somehow I am not surprised that it is you they are fighting over.”  
“Eh? W-Why’s that?” you questioned, wondering what he had meant by that.  
Ranmaru just chuckled, “Well we did all have a crush on you when we were little. Didn’t you know?” You shook your head a little in shock. Sure you had all been close but you had never realized. It was a little hard to imagine that you had been the crush of the boys who were now incredibly famous idols.  
Ranmaru grabbed your hand suddenly, “Come on. Let’s get out of here and catch up. They’re making a scene after all and it’s going to be noticed at some point. We don’t want to get caught up in all of that.”  
“W-What? I guess not,” you stammered and he began to tug you away through the now gathering crowd. You glanced over your shoulder to see that Ren and Masato were still quite involved in their argument and were not even aware of their senpai stealing you from under their noses. The thought brought a small laugh from you and you felt a hand tighten on your own. You turned your gaze back to Ranmaru and flashed him a grin. “So, where are we going?”  
You let Ranmaru lead you away from the party, your question about your destination going unanswered. He was still as quiet as he had been as a child. Ren had always been the liveliest with Masato and Ranmaru always being a little more reserved when you had all been children. Instead of posing your question again about where you were going you decided to stay quiet and just enjoy the time with an old childhood friend.  
After a while of wandering the streets in almost silence you realized that you didn’t actually seem to be heading anywhere. When Ranmaru had not answered your questioned before it had not been because of some surprise but rather the fact that he had no idea. You couldn’t help but to laugh a little at the though and Ranmaru glanced over at you with a frown. He really hadn’t changed. “You don’t know where we are going do you?” you said, lips lifting in a bit of a smirk.  
This made Ranmaru’s lips drop down into what could almost be called a pout. “Of course I do,” he muttered, his cheeks the faintest shade of pink. He paused and seemed to glance around the street before pulling you towards a brightly lit storefront. A bell rang over the door and you were greeted cheerfully by the staff. He had pulled you into a Cat Café, you realized as you looked around the small café that was dotted with comfortable seating and of course quite a few cats. You and Ranmaru looked quite out of place in your rather formal clothes from the party.  
“Ranmaru, are you sure we should-” you started but trailed off when you pulled you over to one of the seating areas. The moment you sat down Ranmaru seemed to be surrounded by cats and you watched as he pet them and quietly murmured to them. It brought a smile to your face that wouldn’t leave, even when Ranmaru looked up at you with a bit of a questioning glare.  
“What are you so happy about?” he grumbled a little, though you could tell by the tint to his cheeks that he was probably more embarrassed than anything. That fact that he was so embarrassed was a little cute. “I was just remember that time when we were little and we came across those boys that were kicking a cat. You were so mad at them and stood up to them, even when they turned on you. Ren and Masato ran to get help but you stayed to help the cat and got hurt yourself. I’m glad that you still like cats so much, that’s all,” you explained to him.  
If it was possible Ranmaru became even more embarrassed at your words and looked away, muttering to himself about ‘stupid girls and stupid cats’. “I really missed you,” you said after a moment, blushing a little at your own forwardness. You had not realized just how much you had missed your old childhood friend until now.  
Ranmaru turned his gaze back to you at your words and seemed to grow more focused. “I…missed you too,” he said after a few moments, “When I saw Ren and Masato arguing like that I wondered what could have brought them back to their rivalry so quickly but then I saw you standing there and it was obvious.” He smiled a little to himself as he pet one of the cats that had settled into his lap. “I don’t like to think much about the past but you… You are one part of it that I don’t mind remembering. So, I had to take my chance and steal you away from those two idiots who couldn’t stop fighting even with someone like you standing right there,” he continued, flashing you a bit of a suave smirk that made your heart race just like when he had pulled you away from the party.  
“Did you really mean what you said back there? About all of you having crushes on me when we were little?” you questioned softly, still trying to wrap your mind around that fact. Though with the way Ranmaru was looking at you it was hardly unbelievable. He dislodged the cats from around him and leaned forward, his face close to yours. “Of course I meant it. How could we not after all, you were amazing to us back then. Just like you continue to be now,” he said softly, his lips nearly ghosting over yours.  
The moment was shattered by the sound of the shop’s bell ringing again and two familiar voices ringing out, “So this is where you went!” You looked up to see Masato and Ren making their way over to your table, both of them shooting a glare at their senpai who was glaring quite forcefully back at them. Ren turned his gaze to you and smiled, “Hello again, ________. We were quite worried when you went missing from the party but then someone remembered this lout dragging you off and so we decided to come and rescue you.” Masato rolled his eyes a little at that and shot you an embarrassed glance, “We were also asked to leave the party quite promptly after our little display there. I’m sorry if we embarrassed you at all ________.”  
The two other idols settled themselves next to you and Ranmaru, despite the furious glares emanating from their senpai and you couldn’t keep hold of your laughter. All of the boys looked at you when you burst out laughing but somehow it managed to also cut the tension between all of them and everything became much more relaxed. The conversation started rather slowly but all of them were cautious not to start another argument again. This reunion had been unexpected and rather rocky but looking around at the three idols you couldn’t be happier that your paths had managed to cross again.


	5. Reiji is a fairygodmother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camus x Ai Fluff.

Ai fidgeted a little, feeling uncomfortable in the clothes that he’d been dressed in. They were certainly not his usual attire. He was starting to question why he let people talk him into things. First Camus had asked him to attend this ball as his date, which in all honesty he didn’t mind except for the fact that he had no real idea what to wear or how to act.

  
He had been about to go and research the matter when he’d run into Reiji. Now there was his real regret. Why had he ever thought it was an acceptable idea to let the exuberant brunette dress him? That was how he had ended up in this mess, or rather this dress.

  
It was a very nice dress, all things considered. It was white and clingy in a way that didn’t make him look overly masculine or feminine. His hair was down and arranged artfully around his face. Reiji has even managed to put makeup on him somewhat skillfully. It made him wonder where Reiji has manifested all of these skills but the brunette was tight lipped on their origins. He had also scurried off quite quickly once he had finished his job. Apparently he did not want to risk the wrath of his bandmates if it did not turn out well, though he had assured Ai that it would.

  
The sound of the door opening distracted Ai from his thoughts and he looked up to see Camus entering the room. The count stopped short at the sight of his dress clad lover. He opened his mouth several times as if to say something but he seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally the usually erudite man managed one word, “Who?”

  
Ai could not help but to let out a small chuckle. “Reiji, of course,” he stated.

  
A look of understanding seemed to pass over Camus’ face and he nodded, “I see.” He fell silent again after that and it made Ai wonder if Camus was upset. Though he supposed that Camus was usually more vocal if he was truly upset.

  
The count seemed to compose himself after a moment and held his hand out to Ai, “Shall we be going then?” Ai blinked in surprise and accepted the outstretched hand.

  
“You are okay with how I look?”

  
Camus sniffed, “I cannot deny that you are properly attired for the occasion, albeit not in a way that I was expecting. I have no qualms about having you on my arm tonight.” Ai nodded and smiled a little to himself. It was not quite a compliment but it was as close as he would probably get he figured.

  
As they made their way out of the room Ai couldn’t help but to reflect that things really has turned out okay after all. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to kill Reiji later. Perhaps.


End file.
